


Rizzo and Jughead

by Skullsonanimals



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Season/Series 01, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, references, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/pseuds/Skullsonanimals
Summary: Title kinda sucks I know.A teen girl runs away from home and finds herself bunking in a new town with a strange somewhat emo boy, and she finds herself tossed into events that she was not ready for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is safe to assume in this fic that every chapter deserves a trigger warning and so to save me some trouble I will not be putting individual trigger warning labels. I will go ahead and add all of the warnings here.  
> TW for Self Harm  
> TW for past rape  
> TW for weight problems  
> TW for suicidal ideation maybe IDK

I got off the last step to the bus I had just gotten off of. The last stop for me is Riverdale and that is where I find myself. It’s chilly, if it was colder I bet I would be able to see my breath.  
I had one backpack slung across my shoulder it was filled with all my possessions or at least what was worth bringing which wasn’t much, in my back pocket was a wallet that held no money as I had spent the rest of my spare cash on the bus ticket. My stomach was clenching painfully at its emptiness. I hadn’t eaten in… I checked my phone. 36 hours. Longest i’ve gone without eating, but food is not my problem right now as the human body can survive without food for more than three weeks as long as I had water. No my problem as of now is where I’ll be sleeping.  
I would be going to school as my mother was paying for it from her cozy house in whatever the fuck ville. So I don’t have to think about what I’ll do during the day but I do need sleep and to sleep I need a good place to sleep as I doubt I could get away with sleeping in a park or an alleyway somewhere.  
The town's too small for that shit. I doubt there is more than one homeless person even living here.  
I looked left and right as I crossed the street walking steadily away from the bus stop.  
My ear buds were in and the lovely voice of Billie Holiday was serenading in my ear. All my thick grey hair was tucked in my hood which was residing low on my head creating a shadow over my face no doubt. I had my hands in my hoodie pocket as I hummed along my thumb playing with a bit of loose string around a small hole in the fabric.  
The hoodie was full of earthy toned colors stripped along the fabric with triangles and other various shapes.  
It was thick and warm and would do for the cold weather at least for now. I don’t know what I’ll do when it gets colder though I doubt this hoodie could withstand the harsh winter I have no doubt that this town endures.  
After a while of searching I finally came upon an actual prospect for somewhere for me to bunk. It was this old drive in movie theater, it looked messy and trashed and I doubt anybody actually works here anymore as there are easier ways to get movies.  
I walked up to a shack where I assume the movies are screened from. There’s an off chance that this movie drive in was still up and running and on that chance I would leave early in the morning and come late at night but this is the best slash only option I really have.  
I sighed quietly walking to the door I bit on my thumb nail as I hesitantly tried twisting the door knob but it wouldn’t budge which I didn’t let my hopes leave I looked around briefly to see if I could find a spare key but I came up with nothing so I reached into my hood pulling a bobby pin out of my hair. One of many which were keeping strands tucked behind my ear I bent the bobby pin out of shape and stuck it into the lock after jimmying it around for 5 minutes I started to feel frustrated and disheartened and right when I was about to give up I heard a click as the pressure suddenly released and the door was unlocked I removed the bobby pin with a smile and stuck it in my pocket. Better then littering.  
I twisted the door knob and looked into the dark room. It was naturally darker inside then out as there was at least a moon to light some of the surroundings but inside was pitch black only a sliver of silver light being let in through the door. I looked around the walls trying to see if I could spot a light switch but it was simply too dark so I opened the door wider and felt along the walls my fingers catching on a lot of things none of which being the switch.  
“You’re not doing a very good job at breaking in.” said a male voice I froze it felt like my heart skipped a beat.  
“Umm.” I drawled dumbly a light flicked on and it revealed a boy someone who was probably my age sitting up on a bed a blanket pooled around his waist. He had pale skin and straight black hair that was sticking up in all directions. I felt a little bad for waking him but what was he even doing here? Same thing as me I guess.  
“You picked a stupid place to rob. If you want I can point you in the direction of the most wealthy families?” he drawled sarcastically his voice scratchy from sleep.  
I stood up straight pulling out my earbuds as I looked at this boy.  
“Um I wasn’t trying to rob you. Or well the drive in, I actually thought it was abandoned.” I remarked. My voice wavering with my nerves. I had my hands balled into a fist my nails biting at my palm.  
“Well obviously it isn’t” He remarked.  
“Obviously.” I repeated. “Look um I was just looking for somewhere to sleep that’s all.” I said I looked out the door my shoulders hiked to my ears.  
“But I guess I’ll leave.” I said turning to do just that but he stopped me.  
“Are you new in town? Haven’t seen you around before.” he commented. I looked back at him.  
“Uh yeah, I’m new.” I confirmed.  
“Well newbie” he said on newbie his eyebrows shot up his forehead momentarily, ruining his bland look as his eyes squinted in a calculating look.  
“If you’ve just moved here why are you looking for somewhere to sleep, shouldn’t you have a house?” He asked I turned back towards him.  
“Well I didn’t exactly move here. It’s just me I uh guess I ran away.” I said with a scrunch of my nose. Disliking the cliche of it all. What I said was followed by silence as the boy scrutinized me I self consciously tugged on my hood releasing my hands. My nails were too short to cause any damage on my palm so at least there was that. “Look I’ll leave” I said turning ready to leave once again before he once again stopped me.  
“Why riverdale?” he asked, “Bigger places to go, bigger means less gossip which means less of a chance you get caught.” He asked.  
He had a point. “Uh, I only had a small amount of money and I used what I had to get here. Plus my mom thinks me and my dad moved out here so she’s paying for me to go to school here, ever since she walked out on us she’s felt a need to pay for my school bills to elevate her guilt and well it’s works out in my favor huh?” I said with a shrug, I was oversharing but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I haven’t spoken to anybody about this as I haven’t had friends since I was in middle school and the pecking order was established me being at the bottom. It feels good to say it.  
“My dad and I.” Said the boy. I frowned.  
“What?” I asked confused.  
“You said me and dad. It’s my dad and I.” He said. I shook my head. Man I was tired that was basic grammar and I fucked it up.  
“Sorry.” I said rubbing my forehead. There was silence once again.  
“Look I can’t believe I’m saying this but you can stay, at least for tonight.” He said I looked up at him my eyes wide and my mouth falling open before a smile broke out. I tamped down my suspicion I didn’t have any better options.  
“Thank you!” I said “thank you so much!” I said. The boy rolled his eyes.  
“What’s your name?” He asked. I shook my head and opened my mouth to reply before I froze and squinted my eyes in contemplation.  
I didn’t want to associate with my old name brought back bad memories what should I tell him. I snapped my mouth shut my teeth clicking.  
“Um Rizzo.” I said, it was the first name that came to mind as for some reason Rizzo the rat flittered into my mind. I mean I don’t mind it, never being one to conform to the binary plus Rizzo the rat brings back good memories of my childhood and well rats are my favorite animals.  
“I’m Jughead.” said the boy ignoring the obvious lie. Wait Jughead. I smiled a crooked smile my nose scrunching “interesting name there Jughead.” I said  
“Same to you.” he said with a roll of his eyes. The boy was right Rizzo isn’t exactly a normal name let alone a girls name but it really wasn’t as weird as Jughead.  
I hovered in the doorway not really sure what to do.  
“Come in and close the door, I don’t know if you can tell but I only have one small space heater and you’re letting all the warm air out and all the cold air in.” Said Jughead and I snapped out of it shuffling inside awkwardly and closing the door behind me. I shuffled around awkwardly once more remembering that I still had music playing on my phone I dug it out of my pocket and turned it off before replacing it back into my pocket.  
“Um Jughead, if you don’t mind me asking. Why are you living here? Don’t you have a home?” I asked. Jughead sighed,  
“Lets just say I didn’t want to live with my dad and leave it at that.” He said. I nodded accepting his cagey answer, people were allowed secrets.  
I turned away and set down my backpack I looked around and noticed that since the shack was so small there wasn’t really anywhere for me to sleep even if I slept on the ground.  
But before I could inquire on sleeping arrangements my stomach growled quite loudly and hard enough that it was physically painful.  
“Shit” I muttered under my breath my arm wrapping around my stomach.  
“Dude, when was the last time you ate?” asked Jughead surprise coloring his tone. I looked back at him over my shoulder and shrugged pulling out my phone I checked the time. The clock read.  
3:45 am.  
“Um about 39 hours ago when I had a banana.” I said tucking my phone back into my pocket I heard movement behind me and I turned around to see Jughead getting out of his bed.  
“You need to eat something. Can’t have you dying of starvation on me.” he said slipping on a sherpa lined jean jacket. He slipped on shoes and a grey beanie the rim of which was flipped up and was spiked like a crown.  
“I don’t have money remember.” I said.  
“Well duh I’m paying. There’s this diner that’s open 24/7 we can go there.” he said.  
“Thank you.” I said again he looked back at me and rolled his eyes.  
“Stop saying that.” He said he grabbed a bag from the corner of the room and grabbed his laptop stuffing it inside he grabbed a phone, keys and a wallet.  
“Come on.” he said looked back at me expectantly. He opened the door and flicked the light source off the moon shining in I followed him tripping over my feet slightly. He locked the shack up behind us and lead the way out of the drive in and towards what I assume was the direction to the diner.  
We came up to a diner with a big neon sign that read Pop’s.  
It was homey and retro. We walked in and a bell chimed as the door opened and closed.  
It was nice and warm inside and I could already feel myself warming up. There was a man at the register and he greeted Jughead.  
“Hey Pop Tate.” greeted Jughead back to the man Pop Tate apparently. Jughead beelined for a booth he must be a frequent of and he sat down I slid in across from him awkwardly. Pop Tate came over bringing one menu. He put the menu down and Jughead looked up at him as he was taking his laptop out of his bag.  
“Coffee black like usual.” He said.  
“Sure thing.” Said Pop, leaving us me to my menu and Jughead to his laptop.  
Jughead looked over the rim of his computer to stare at me with a calculating gaze. I wonder if that’s his normal type of gaze if it’s always calculating.  
“You know since you’re going to be going to Riverdale high you should know that me I’m bottom of the food chain, and well rumors spread fast in little towns and soon everybody will know you associate with me and well if you associate with me that will leave you open to bullying and to the outcast weirdo label.” he said his eyes narrowed and his hands clasped under his chin.  
I shrugged looking down at the menu.  
“Well I’m not much for being even close to popular and I’ve never been bullied. People tend to not notice me so don’t worry about me.” I said I could feel his eyes still on me but I ignored him in favor for the menu and eventually Jughead stopped looking at me and I started hearing the click clack of the keyboard as he typed quickly.  
Pop Tate came back with Jughead’s coffee placing it next to the boys computer.  
“Have you figured out what you want?” Asked the man.  
“Um I think so. I would like the cheeseburger, extra onions, fries, water and a hot tea please.” I said.  
“Black or green?” Asked Pop tate jotting down my order.  
“Black please.” I said.  
“Sure thing I’ll bring that right out.” Said Pop before leaving us be. I looked at Jughead as he took a sip from his coffee.  
“I’ve never been one for letting others sway my opinion, and well i’ve lived by two rules my whole life. One never let anyone negatively influence me and two never feel sorry for yourself. It’s worked out fine for me so far so I doubt I’ll be changing my rules.” I said. Jughead looked at me briefly “Is that so?” he drawled before going back to his computer. Pop tate brought out my tea and my water and I thanked him with a smile.  
I took a sip of my tea and felt it leave a warm trail down my throat and into my stomach.  
“What are you writing? I’m assuming you’re writing something.” I asked  
“I’m writing a novel. It’s about this death that happened over the summer. July 4th Jason and Cheryl Blossom went out to go boating on sweet water river and after Cheryl was found at the side of the river soaking wet no Jason to be seen. The police have dragged the river but no ones found his body yet.” Said Jughead.  
“Wow, dark. Who are Cheryl and Jason?” I asked.  
“Cheryl and Jason are part of this big family one of the original families that founded this town. They’re our age, they’re twins.” He said.  
“Oh.” I said looking down at my tea a frown on my face as I took another sip.  
Our conversation died when Pop Tate brought over my burger and fries and I proceeded to stuff my face.

When I was done eating we sat for a little while longer before Jughead paid our bill and he packed up his shit and we left. When he were back inside the shack I pulled the hoodie over my head and fixed my short sleeve shirt so that it was sitting properly.  
“Nice hair.” Said Jughead as I had had my hood up all night so he hadn’t seen my hair yet. I smiled slightly to him before rubbing my stomach satisfied.  
I frowned when I remembered my previous concerns.  
“So um, there’s only one bed.” I pointed out. He looked back at the bed and seemed to actually realize for the first time the same thing I had.  
“Oh. I guess we can share.” he said.  
I nodded hesitantly. I mean there wasn’t a lot of options and that was the best one.  
“Okay. Um I just want to say thanks again for everything.” I said.  
“Shut it with the thanks.” Said Jughead already taking off his shoes and getting back into bed his hat and his jacket both already discarded.  
“Um is there somewhere for me to plug in my phone?” I asked going through my bag to grab my charger Jughead pointed out the outlet and so I plugged my phone in making sure I didn’t have any alarms on I shuffled awkwardly back to my backpack pulling out a pair of sweats.  
“Um don’t look” I said I watched Jughead look away and when I was sure he wouldn’t try and sneak a peek I quickly stripped out of my ripped skinny jeans slipping on the sweats I balled up my jeans and shoved them back into my backpack.  
“Okay.” I said.  
“Come on hurry up, I’m not sleeping against the wall.” Said Jughead. I walked over awkwardly crawling onto the small twin sized bed and shimmied my way under the blanket I backed myself as far as I could against the wall and Jughead turned off the light getting into the bed and pulling the blanket up.  
“Thanks.” I whispered.  
“Shut it.” Said Jughead monotoned.  
“Goodnight.” I said rolling over onto my side facing the wall.  
“Goodnight.” he said after a few beats of silence. I looked at the wall and felt a tear well up and fall down soaking into the pillow. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Jughead saying I was going to stay with him for one night I had been with him for two days.   
He never kicked me out and I had not wanted to leave if he was not making me.   
So there’s that, and well Jughead actually got me a job at the drive in turns out he works here and he put in a good word for me so I am now the proud employee of the movie drive in. I work at the snack bar so good for me huh, making money all by myself. Not a lot mind you and I haven’t even gotten my first payment according to Jughead he gets paid each week instead of month its just smaller increments it was a deal he had worked out with the owner. Jughead had bought me a cheap jacket. Sure it was stained and had holes in it but It would do and I would be paying him back as soon as I had my own money.   
I had at one point said thank you so much that Jughead has banned the word, the last straw for him being when I thanked him so much he literally had to gag me for me to stop.   
But I’m not one to push my luck so when he put a ban of the word I calmed down with using it now I haven’t completely stopped saying thanks some times I say it just to annoy him but I have calmed down a considerable amount.   
Jughead had bought me a uniform when i got the job and that had been that. Soon I’ll have to go to the laundromat and clean my clothes. That is if I can even find the laundromat.  
Today is the first day of school and wow I’m nervous. I’m nervous about the top bitch Cheryl Blossom as Jugheads told me. About how she’ll be inclined to make a statement on how she is number one and if I got in her way I would be clawed at till I surrendered though I am not overly inclined to challenge her so maybe I’m safe. Anyway I still had to get dressed for the day and I was waiting my turn outside in the cold. Jughead and I had worked out a system since the bathroom facility was generally lacking in cleanliness. We took turns on who can get changed first whoever is not changing waits outside for a knock on the door signaling the other is done and right now it was Jughead’s turn to go first so I was just waiting for the knock my ears in tone for even the slightest movement as I had my arms crossed over my chest to conceal my nipples which were showing because of the cold. There came the awaited knock on the door and I stepped in as Jughead was shoving his beanie over his hair making sure a stylish amount was left out of the hat. I waited for him to leave before closing the door I slipped off my sweats and slipped on my skinny high waist-ed ripped jeans. I slipped out of my shirt and threw it onto the bed lazily picking my bralette on my bralette more resembled a kids training bra more then anything but whatever. I searched through my bag looking for a shirt I hadn’t worn yet. I found my rainbow sweater. The rainbow colors were all muted and more earthy which is partly why I had bought it the other reason being as I’m part of the LGBTQIA+ a resident Bisexual thank you very much and well pride. Also not much Bisexual themed clothes which wow rude.   
I slipped it on. It was cute in a way where it was higher in the front then in the back I had also modified it at one point to have thumb holes in the sleeves. I slipped my thumbs into their respective homes and got distracted by my nail polish and sighed. The black residing on each nail was nearly all chipped off.   
I knocked on the door as I grabbed my socks and Jughead came in making sure he had everything he collected his backpack. I slipped on my socks and slipped on my classic red high tops. I looked up after tying my shoe laces and saw Jughead scowling at me I tucked my hair behind my ear furrowing my brows.   
“What?” I asked self consciously.   
“It’s just so much color.” He stated I looked down at myself and cocked an eyebrow scrunching my nose.   
“You’re just allergic to color Mr I own three colored shirts.” I said. I stood up and grabbed my bobby pins using my phone’s black screen as a mirror I bobby pinned my thick hair behind my ear and I finger combed through the rest. My hair reached down to my butt which made it hard to take care of but I wasn’t going to cut it. I need to wash it soon though but I have no idea how I’m going to manage that. I guess I’ll have to ask Jughead what he does. I’ve been coping so far by washing myself with a wet paper towel in the bathrooms but eventually that’s not going to cut it.   
My skin was dry and cracked already so I would also need to buy lotion and chap stick as my lips are so dry they’ve split.   
I put my phone in my pocket once I was done and grabbed my backpack.   
“Don’t worry Juggie this is the most colorful thing I own.” I remarked.   
We left the shack and Jughead locked up behind us. I adjusted my back pack on my back.   
“It’s giving me a headache.” complained Jughead.   
“Oh what ever shall you do.” I said sassily. “One day when I have enough money I’m taking you shopping and buying all of the brightest most colorful shirts I can find even if we have to go into the women's section to do so.” I said and Jughead groaned dramatically I laughed my nose scrunching.   
I stood outside of the schools entrance with Jughead by my side. He was waiting for me to get the courage enough to walk inside I shook myself out flicking my thumb against the palm of my hand. Something I do when I'm nervous. And I tilted my chin up and pushed my way inside Jughead following me. 

Surprisingly I was not noticed all day. Or I guess not surprisingly seeing as that was the norm for me. I heard throughout the day that there was a new girl name Veronica Lodge here that her dad was famous for doing something bad I don’t know what though hearing to much conflicting info. So today was a relatively stress free day when i realized I would be unnoticed.   
There was an assembly which all students must attend so I sat in the back of the bleachers with Jughead who was on his laptop typing away at the novel of his. I was doodling on my arm my sleeve rolled up for me to do so.  
“Thank you for that moment of silence.” Said Cheryl Blossom this knowledge curtsy of Jughead slash you know deducing it for myself from all of my prior knowledge of the top bitch.   
“Many of you were lucky to know my brother personally, each and everyone of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother, he was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have. Jason wouldn’t want us to spend the year mourning, Jason would want us to move on with our lives.” said Cheryl, Jughead shifted a little I could see him shake his head from the corner of my eye.   
“Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semi-formal.” She announced. Cheers broke out through the gym. I don’t really want to go, parties aren’t my thing. Though if Jughead went I probably would too but let's be real Jughead does not seem the dancing type. “but rather to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively and celebrate my brothers too too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all” Cheryl said finishing her speech. Jughead and I shared a look before eventually clapping like everyone else.   
The rest of my day went by uneventful. I prefer it boring really.   
Soon the day had ended and I found myself sitting across from Jughead at Pops, full and nursing a hot black tea. Jughead nursing a coffee like every night and working on his novel. I was doodling on a napkin and showed it to Jughead. It was a cartoon version of him looking like his emo self a cloud above him depicting a story. He rolled his eyes and I smiled dropping the napkin.   
I rapped my knuckles against the table.   
“If you’ll excuse me I’ve had one to many teas.” I Said His face screwed up his eyes still firmly planted on the screen.   
“Ew” He remarked and I stuck my tongue out at him. I scooted out of the booth and headed to the bathrooms waving at Pop Tate as I passed him by. As I was washing my hands I looked up at myself in the mirror. My skin had a sickly hue to it do to the lighting in here but also probably the stress I've been feeling recently. I had strikingly dark circles under my eyes they could probably rival Jugheads. I looked at my hair and scowled noticing the strand of hair that had made its way out of the bobby pin prison I had had them in and twisted onto my industrial bar piercing. I took out the bobby pins one by one and fixed my hair fixing my three hopes for good measure before sighing and smoothing down my sweater slipping my thumbs back into the holes I headed out of the bathroom I stopped on my way to our booth when I saw a ginger kid sitting in my seat across from Jughead. The ginger kid was in a suit having I assume just come from the semi-formal. And he was talking to Jughead.   
I waited till the kid had left before making my way back I slid into the booth.   
“Took you a while.” said Jughead knowing already that I hadn’t been in the bathroom the whole time. I shrugged.   
“Who was that?” I asked chewing on my thumbnail nervously. Jughead eyed my thumb before sighing out through his nose and looking away.   
“That was Archie, My ex best friend.” He said.   
“Ex?” I asked.   
“Yeah, ex. I haven’t heard from him at all during the summer. We were supposed to go on a road trip, I really needed to get out for a while and he canceled or well not so much canceled more neglected to show up and neglected to answer his phone.” He said sourly.   
I bit hard into my cuticle in thought breaking the tight dry skin with my teeth.   
“Do you know why?” I asked.   
“No.” He said going back to writing. The way he said no was definitely the end of the conversation so I dropped it. For now.   
“Why was he here?” I asked.   
“He was looking for his ‘best friend’ Betty, he found me instead so I gave him advice on how to say sorry to her and he left.” He said.   
He looked at the table and chuckled ruefully I furrowed my brow.   
“What?” I asked.   
“He didn’t notice the fact that I wasn’t here alone. The tea, your drawing. He was to focused on Betty he didn’t even notice something by my track record of being a loner would’ve been very odd.” he said bitterly false amusement in his voice.   
“Maybe he was too focused on talking to you to notice.” I said hopefully Jughead sighed through his nose “yeah” he muttered though it didn’t sound like he believed me.  
That’s okay. I don’t know what I’m talking about anyway.   
We stayed for a few more hours before I grew too tired and Jughead thought it was a good idea for us to head back. 

In the morning Jason Blossoms body was finally found but he hadn’t died of the circumstances previously thought as it was found that he had been shot. Jughead and I had gone to watch as his body was dragged out of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next school day and I had just gotten my things out of my locker. Second hand books the school had kindly supplied me with. I was turning when I noticed Jughead walking over to Archie. I leaned back into my locker observing but not approaching knowing they need to have their talk. They only got to talk for a minute before Jughead’s attention shifted to a pair of jocks walking towards them and Jughead departed heading towards me the way the jocks had walked from and one of them shouldered Jughead saying loudly and pompously.   
“Watch it Wednesday Addams.” Jughead caught my eye and rolled his I walked towards him falling into step next to him bumping my shoulder into his lightly.   
“Hey that’s a good Halloween costume. You can be Wednesday and I could be Pugsley.” I said   
“I would need braids, and you would have to shave your head.” He remarked. I gasped loudly.   
“Me shave my head. Never.” I said stroking my grey hair like it was an animal I was placating. Jughead rolled his eyes and scoffed. A small smile twitching onto his face without his permission. I had never actually seen him smile, I’ve seen him smirk but smile no.   
He schooled his face back into submission and I pouted.   
I was in the bathroom washing my hands when the Principles voice chimed in through the speakers. Along with the Sheriffs voice and Cheryl Blossoms. They were trying to get someone to come to them and confess to something that might help with the investigation.   
Near the end of the day me and Jughead were getting ready to leave the school and head back to the shack. We were walking down the hallways, our headphones on. Jughead was walking quite moodily and I don’t know why but I won’t pry. It’s not my business.  
We were just passing a door to a class room when something seemed to have caught Jughead’s eye as he backtracked taking off his headphones his eyes were squinted in that calculating look I stopped walking and opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when he lifted his finger to shush me. I snapped my mouth shut my teeth clicking and I flicked my palm my eyebrows furrowing. He got closer to the door peering in. I walked over and peered over his shoulder my jaw dropping. Inside the room was Archie and one of the teachers, Ms Grundy I think and they were very very close to each other I looked down at Jughead and I could tell he was thinking the same thing that Ms Grundy and Archie were not platonic. 

We were walking back to the drive in when Jughead stopped walking.   
I looked back at him my brows furrowed.   
“You go back without me.” he said his hands flopping to his thighs.   
“Why?” I asked.   
“I uh have something to do.” He said hesitantly not like he was lying more like he was deciding whether or not he actually wanted to do what he was going to do.   
“Oh Okay.” I said hesitant myself. I felt kind of nervous now but I schooled my features and forced my hands to lie still Jughead gave me the keys for the shack before  
He turned and started heading back to the main part of town I watched him go for a few seconds before I myself turned and started heading to the drive in. 

I was about to open the door to the shack having reached into my pockets to retrieve the keys I was just about to triumphantly retrieve them when I was interrupted.   
“Who are you and what are you doing?” demanded a gruff voice. I froze and slowly turned around coming face to face with a weather worn man. He was dangerous looking wearing a leather jacket and his face was set in stone.   
“Um” I said dumbly my eyes wide and my hands clenching one into a fist with my nails biting into my palm and another around the jagged edge of the keys.   
“I’m uh friends with Jughead” I offered, nervously I don’t know why that was the first thing to pop into my head but it was.   
The man got closer his face twitching in its cruel set.   
“Jughead doesn’t have friends, except for that ginger. Besides Jughead wouldn’t bunk with any ‘friends’” Said the man. How did he know Jughead enough to know who his friend is, obviously he doesn’t know him enough to know that they aren’t friends anymore though.  
I stepped back, my breathing was shallow and my head was beginning to swim.   
“I’ll just go okay?” I said my voice wavering before he could say anything or do anything I hurried away my heart beating an unsteady tempo.   
I barely even looked back my legs carrying me faster then I could even think taking me automatically to Pop’s I didn’t stop walking till I was firmly planted in the familiar booth and I was staring at the empty seat across from me.   
“Where’s the night bird?” asked Pop Tate snapping me out of my panic. I looked up at him my neck cracking at the speed I had turned my head.   
“Hmm?” I hummed unsteadily I licked my lips.   
“Where’s Jones?” he asked. I looked across from me.   
“Oh uh he went out.” I said distractedly. I looked back up at the older man.   
“Could I get a black tea?” I asked   
“Sure thing” He said with a chuckle before walking off. I slouched in my seat and unfurled my hands the joints cracking and aching from the stiffness of holding them in the same curled position for so long. I scrutinized my bloody palms. One palm had crescent shape marks where blood had clotted and stuck underneath my nails and on the other palm there was a line of jagged marks were the keys had dug that was also bleeding but had clotted just as the other palm. I sighed wiping the keys off on my pants I stood up leaving my backpack on the seat trusting Pop Tate to notice if someone was to take it. I headed to the bathroom going to the sink I Looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale and sweaty and all color had left my cheeks. I gulped turning on the sink I started washing off my hands cleaning the cuts the best I could before taking a paper towel and drying the now bleeding cuts I rinsed off the keys as well before putting them in my pocket. I threw away the discarded towels before going back outside and sitting back in my booth and out on the table was my cup of tea I took a sip.   
I felt my phone vibrate inside my pants   
I took it out of my back pocket and turned it on seeing a text from Jughead.   
“Hey, where r u?” It read. I started typing back one handed as I had my other hand cupped around my tea.   
“Pop’s. There was a man at the shack, he was scary.” I sent  
“R u ok?”   
“Yes, a little traumatized, but fine. He knew you though.”   
“Was he wearing a leather jacket? Had scruff and black hair?”  
“Yes”  
“That was my dad”   
“Oh…” I sat contemplating about what else to send back before finally typing out “Can you come get me, I’m nervous.”   
“Of course.” Jughead replied I turned off my phone and set down to wait.   
After 3 more cups of tea the bell chimed making me look back as Jughead came in. he came over to the booth and sat down in front of me his face was set in a scowl.   
“You look awful.” he said. I rolled my eyes.  
“Thanks” I said blandly, my heart had finally slowed down which was a plus.   
I nudged my foot into his with a frown.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked him, I could tell something was besides whatever is up with his dad.   
“I went to see Archie. He’s in deep shit.” He said I tilted my head.   
“I’m sure he’s fine Jug.” I said.  
“Yeah” He sighed once again he didn’t sound convinced but he quickly changed the subject.   
“Did my dad hurt you?” he asked. I shook my head.   
“No, no, no. any injury on this body was not caused by your dad.” I said without really thinking about what I was implying. Jughead narrowed his eyes on me certainly not missing anything.   
“Are you injured?” He asked.   
“No?” I lied.   
“You just said any injury, which implies that your injured.” He said.   
“I wasn’t trying to imply anything” I said hastily and nervously. Jughead leveled me with a look and eventually I caved.   
“Okay fine, I might have some small cuts but they were barely bleeding.” I said.  
“Show me.” Said Jughead I sighed and gave him my hands. He grabbed them by the wrists pulling them closer for inspection, he lightly ran a thumb over my palms just shy of the cuts.   
“You did this?” he asked looking up at me through his lashes.   
“I didn’t mean to really.” I said.   
“Why?” He asked. I sighed looking away and taking my hands back I cradled them close to my chest defensively.   
“It’s just I get nervous and when I get nervous I usually flick my thumb against the palm of my hand or chew on my nails but sometimes that doesn’t work and so I clench my hand and well usually my nails are shorter so it’s harder to do damage and usually I’m also not holding a key. It’s fine really.” I said.   
Jughead sighed through his nose.   
“We’ll get you some rubber bands, whenever the flicking’s not working you can snap the rubber band around your wrist. Only if the flicking is not working though.” He stated I nodded surprised by him.   
We both got up and Jughead went to go pay for me tea and I got ready to head back with him. We walked side by side. Once we were in sight of the drive in though I started getting nervous and started flicking my palm. In the drive in was a group of people all in leather jackets identical to the one Jughead’s dad was wearing. Except now I could see the back of the jackets and they all had “Southside serpents” on them accompanied with a snake. A gang then.   
Jughead’s dad was among these guys and i started flicking even more. Jughead dragged his attention way from the gang and back to me he grabbed my free hand and squeezed tight enough for it to ache and I bit my lip lightly my flicking slowing down as a new pain was processing. It surprisingly was working better then the flicking.   
I handed Jughead the key to the shack and Jughead pointedly made a show of taking me to the shack and letting me inside with him. Making a statement about how I was a friend.   
“I’m going to play a movie for them.” He said letting go of my hand. I superstitiously locked the door as Jughead put a tape onto the projector.   
“Don’t look” I said making sure Jughead wouldn’t turn around I quickly stripped putting on my sweats once again and a short sleeve shirt “okay i’m good” I said flipping on the space heater I slipped into bed pulling the blanket up to my chin I curled up onto my side facing the wall and focused on breathing till I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

We were all hanging out in a lounge at school. Can you believe that a freaking lounge for teenagers. It was me, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and who I assume is Betty, there’s also the dick who had called Jughead Wednesday. Now I was sitting off to the side doodling on a spare piece of scrap paper barely even listening to what was going on around me I was after all just in here because of Jughead who for some reason his hovering by the vending machine though my attention was suddenly drawn into the conversation as the dick had said Jugheads name. I looked up my eyes flitting between Jughead and the dick. Jughead was slouched against the counter space his arms crossed as his attention slowly turned to the dick.   
His eyes flitted to mine and there was a look of warning in them. I deflated slightly in my seat I got the message. Don’t ingage.   
“What was it like Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason?” Asked the dick I snapped my rubber band against my wrist not because I was nervous but because I was pissed.   
Jughead’s eyes flitted back to me briefly when he heard the snap but his attention went back to the dick. He heaved a sigh through his nose glaring at the dick. “You didn’t do stuff to the body, did you? Like… after?” asked dick.   
“It’s called necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?” Asked Jughead with a tilt to his head. 

Reggie apparently that was his name. Well Reggie launched up and I with him  
“Come here you little…” he started going to punch Jughead but Archie intervened.   
“Shut the hell up, Reggie.” said Archie shoving him away.   
“Boys.” warned Veronica.   
I relaxed my fists from where I had unconsciously curled them I felt a wet warmth and new I had cut into my palms again.   
“What do you care Andrews?” asked Reggie.   
“Nothing just leave him alone.” said Archie defensively.   
“Holy crap!” said Reggie, like he had just had the best epiphany ever. “Did you and Donny Darko kill him together?” he asked and Archie looked away.   
“Was it some pervy blood brother thing” Reggie got closer to Archie and Archie well Archie pushed him away Jughead tried to stop Reggie as Reggie slammed Archie into the vending machine breaking the glass Reggie pushed Archie to the floor and Jughead tried to pull him off of Archie I got closer to help but some dude was stopping us from getting closer but it all ended when Archie got punched across the face. 

It’s the start of the football match and Jughead and I are on the sidelines watching from next to the bleachers Jughead was leaned against the fencing his arms crossed over his chest and I was sitting a bit away from him on the ground, the grass was slightly wet but I don’t mind.   
My hands were wrapped in bandages now and tucked away safely in my pockets. Jughead had seen the new cuts and had decided they needed cleaning and bandages so he had mended me.   
Jughead was watching Archie who had gone over to talk to Ms Grundy. I looked between Archie and Jughead before sighing and snapping my rubber band.   
I leaned against the fencing and looked at Jughead. “Archie doesn’t know I exist. When you guys are friends again it could stay that way if you want, if you want I can go back to being just your bunk buddy…” before I could go on Jughead had quickly started talking over me causing me to shut my mouth.   
“Hey, you’re my friend, probably my only true friend cause you get me, but even if me and Arch become friends again I would still want to be friends with you. Okay? And if Archie isn’t okay with that well then he can go fuck off.” Said Jughead, I frowned but nodded. I don’t believe him not really.   
Jughead looked away from me watching Archie once more. I was probably making him feel uncomfortable I should shut up. I frowned at myself snapping my rubber band a couple more times I felt a hand close around mine stopping my movements I looked up at Jughead to see him still watching Archie. He squeezed until my hand was aching. He some how new how hard to squeeze without causing damage. We stayed like that for what felt like 5 seconds but was probably a minute before Jughead crossed his arms again I looked over and saw Archie approaching and just like I said. Archie didn’t know I exist proven further by him standing in front of me and not sparing me a glance. I rolled my eyes along with Jughead.   
“Girl trouble, you?” Asked Jughead mockingly.   
“Grundy and me, we’re telling Wetherbee.” Said Archie ignoring Jugheads remark.   
“At least I am.” he added. He shuffled nervously. “And also I didn’t mean all that crap I said to you” he said I frowned in confusion. Watching as Jughead looked down and away for a moment.   
“I’m sorry.” Apologized Archie.   
Jughead nodded. “It’s cool.” he said his face slowly breaking out in a small friendly smile and I was transfixed as his face relaxed out of a scowl.  
“We’re not going to hug in front of this whole town.” he said lightly and Archie laughed.   
“So why don’t we do that bro thing, where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions” he said and I couldn’t help but smile.   
“Yeah, but as friends right?” asked Archie.   
“To be discussed, over many and many days.” Said Jughead smiling. My smile grew smaller and rueful as I looked down at my hands. Jughead’s eyes fluttered to me. “And only if Rizzo here is welcome.” I looked up and smiled a big wide smile showing off my teeth, showing how prominent the crookedness of my smile is but I couldn’t mind not now.   
Archie was obviously confused his eyes followed Jughead’s and down to me he moved so he wasn’t standing right in front of me he had a blush growing on his face.   
“Hi Archie.” I said cocking my head up. He smiled awkwardly.   
“Um how long have you been there?” he asked.   
Jughead smirked and rolled his eyes.   
“Oh, just the whole time.” I said smiling sweetly. “Oh and don’t worry I know everything so you don’t have to be embarrassed about revealing stuff.” I added.   
“Oh” He said awkwardly looking between me and Jughead. “Um nice to meet you” he said before looking back at Jughead who had his arms still crossed over his chest but now he had an eyebrow cocked in challenge. “And it’s a deal.” Said Archie before running off back to the field.   
I scooted so Jughead could sit next to me. He sat down and our shoulders bumped.   
“That went well.” he remarked.   
“I told you.” I said.   
“Hmmm” Hummed Jughead watching as the mayor made a speech and a band called The Pussy Cat’s came out to sing

All three of us were heading to Pop’s after the game. Jughead and I were telling the story of how we met with some tweaks so that Archie wouldn’t know we were essentially homeless and I was a run away. At the beginning of the story Archie had asked if we were dating and we replied in the negative and that had left the ginger boy feeling awkward so we had hurried on with telling the story. Jughead was still in the middle of talking when we walked into Pop’s when he lost Archie’s attention immeaditly as he stared at Veronica and Betty seated at a booth near the entrance. Jughead realizing he had lost Archie’s attention looked to where we were both staring and he watched expectantly as Betty looked at the boys. Probably not even realizing I was there I shifted feeling like a ghost.   
Something so easily dismissed as not real.   
“Do you guys want to join us?” she asked. Jughead looked at me and Archie he looked at me with a question and with Archie expectation. But he seemed to be taking to long to answer as Jughead answered for himself. He squeezed my hand hard before letting go my heart plummeted at the loss. As I watched him walk forward without me. “Yes but only if your treating.” He said. Archie followed close behind him. When he got closer Veronica stuck out her hand   
“Veronica Lodge.” like we all didn’t know already Jughead ignored her hand as he climbed into the booth next to her.   
“Jughead Jones The Third” He said   
Veronica repeated him her face surprised I snapped my band over and over again my palms were sweating and I felt like crying. My chest was clenching at the thought that Jughead had already forgotten about me that I wouldn’t be welcome.   
Jughead looked up at me with a frown. Beckoning me I felt my legs moving without my permission as relief blossomed in me the nerves were still there because they could still reject me but at least Jughead was here for me. I climbed in the booth as well though there wasn’t really room for me to sit comfortably so I sat on the back of the booth my feet in the seat as I sat between Jughead and the wall. Jughead grabbed my ankle once I had stilled. He acted as my anchor. I was fiddling with the rubber band not so much snapping at it though that would draw to much attention.   
“Juggie who’s this?” asked Betty.   
“ Rizzo, Betty, Betty, Rizzo” Introduced Jughead. I smiled awkwardly.   
“Hi” I said quietly. A hand was stuck out to me from Veronica.   
“Hi I’m Veronica Lodge.” She said I shook her hand. “I'm surprised i haven’t seen you around, with hair like that.” She said   
“Well I t-tend to go unnoticed, but I’ve been around.” I said   
“I bet with a power like that” she said.   
I relaxed a little at the jesting tone in her voice. I was still nervous but now a little seed of happiness was growing.   
The next day Archie was going to confess but it wasn’t to be as the principle and the Sheriff showed up in our class to bring in Cheryl for questioning as the autopsy had shown something unexpected. Jason Blossom didn’t die the fourth of July but a week after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for attempted rape

I was furiously doodling. My heart would not calm down and the hole in my stomach would not fill. The reason for this was on my phone the phone I had chucked onto the bed after checking I felt like I couldn’t get far enough from my phone it felt tainted. I had multiple missed calls all I had received when my phone was dead which was lucky enough seeing as if I had seen those calls coming in I don’t even know how I would’ve reacted.   
Even though it had just been a few days i wouldn’t be surprised if he had just noticed I had disappeared he was probably to busy living in his bottle to notice.   
Against my better judgement I had listened to the voicemail. Jughead wasn’t around and I can’t tell if I wish he was.   
The first few messages had been full of worry asking where I was, when I was coming home, If I was okay. The last few were what really fucked me up. He started saying things like I was filthy anyway, what a slut I am, that he was glad I was gone like his wife, how he was better off without my filth around him. If your wondering who these messages are from they’re from my dad. I stopped scribbling when my pencil broke and I screamed in frustration throwing my pencil where it ricocheted off of the wall. I got up off the floor and went to our bed I laid down curling into a ball facing the door my vision grew hazy as tears filled my eyes. I didn’t notice that I was scratching my exposed leg picking today to wear my pj shorts as the shack was nice and warm. The door opened and I barely looked up to see Jughead walk in he froze at the door way looking down at the destroyed drawing and looking back up at me his brow furrowed in concern and confusion. I started scratching harder.   
“Rizzo? Are you okay?” He asked coming closer closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed putting his cold as ice hand down on my furiously moving hand stopping my movement. Skin was peeled and stuffed under my nails some still hung onto my leg. If I had gone longer I would’ve started bleeding. I sniffed rubbing my nose and my eyes.   
I fumbled around the bed not wanting to talk, my hands met the cold glass of the phone screen and i handed it to him. I hadn’t told him what had happened that caused me to run away but he knew it was bad so when he saw the messages he at least partially new why I was in the mood I was in though he didn’t listen to them respecting my privacy. He stroked a hand through my hair the steadiness of his movements lulled me to sleep my brain already tired from my fit of panic and pain and depression. 

++++ memory ++++

I had my music blaring. I was home alone dad had left going to one of the bars he had been frequenting recently.   
I was shocked out of my fun though when my bedroom door swung open. Revealing my dad apparently he had gotten home. He walked in his walk a little uneven and his face flushed.   
“Dad?” I said confused on why he was in here, usually he would go straight to his room recently he’s barely been able to look in my direction. Maybe he got lost? I moved towards him ready to help him to his room but a hand stopped me a hand he pressed to my collar bone lightly. He looked me up and down and It filled me with a cold sweat. What’s happening?  
I wondered “Dad? Do you need help getting to your room?” I asked him.   
He ignored me his hand moving up to my neck and to my face his thumb caressing my cheek unpleasantly “Da..” I started only to be interrupted by his thumb stroking my lips I frowned confused and took a step back out of his reach.   
“What are you doing?” I asked alarmed my heart beat was starting to up its count.   
He didn’t seem perturbed by my alarm.   
“You look so much like your mother.” he remarked slurring his words. I moved to push him out of my room all of this getting to much but he caught my wrist with surprising speed. And he pulled me towards himself his lips landing on mine I yelped in surprise and screwed my face up trying to pull away but his hand had come up to the back of my head as he kept me in place.   
His other hand was fumbling with the button of my jeans my eyes widened even more my mind halting before I was quickly pushed back into action when my button popped open I bit on his lip hard causing him to jerk away I pushed him out of my room and locked the door so fast I had made myself dizzy. I furiously wiped my mouth and stood in shock staring at my jeans. My breath was speeding up and tears made themselves known as they poured down my cheeks I felt the sudden urge to throw up so I dashed to the trash can at the corner of my room and upchucked inside it when I was done I worked in a frenzy grabbing my backpack I emptied out all of my school supplies and filled it with clothes and pads, my tooth brush and tooth paste and the last thing I grabbed a last minute decision was a stuffed rat plush. I slid open the window and snuck out hurrying to the front door so I could dash in and grab my shoes before exiting as fast as I could. And I did just that slipping them on before hurrying away heading to god knows where. Just away.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why oh why am I helping?” I asked Jughead. It was the next school day and Jughead had been commissioned by Betty to work on the schools paper, and Jughead well he decided to ask me for help in talking to the boy scouts who found Cheryl on the 4th of July soaking wet on the rocks and looking traumatized.   
Jughead rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around my shoulder enthusiastically causing me to stagger to the side a bit.   
“Because Rizzo you’re an artist. You catch little things that others might not catch.” he said I rolled my eyes at his blatant flattering but in a show of comradery I draped my arm over his shoulder as well. “Well I guess I have to now, what with your flattery and all.” I said   
I took my arm off his shoulder and he copied. “And by the way I have a photographic memory more of a bitch then its worth but it occasionally comes in handy.” I said.   
“Hmm.” he hummed in thought. “That could come in handy.” he stated right before we came up to the scouts. Doiley the scout leader making some speech in front of the line of the scout recruits. “At ease Doiley.” Said Jughead   
Jughead came to a stop in front of the boy. “I’m writing an article for the Blue and Gold, hoping you could help.” He said I took my place at jughead’s side or more like a foot behind him and I scoped the scouts looking for any detail that stands out against the rest.   
“Dismissed!” called out Doiley to the scouts. “But stay close.” he added. He eyed us his arms crossing over his chest defensively.   
“Cheryl and Archie both say they heard a gunshot the morning of July 4th, but they don’t know who fired.” Said Jughead beginning with his interrogation  
“Sheriff Keller already asked me about this.” Said Doiley defensively. “And like I told him, my scouts and I, we didn’t hear anything weird.” Said Doiley which was more then likely a lie. It would be sort of impossible to be that close to the sight where Cheryl and Archie were where they said they heard the gunshot It would be sort of impossible not to hear it unless you were deaf or hard of hearing and well Doiley ain't either.   
“Well did you see anything weird?” asked Jughead, he didn’t believe Doiley either I can tell but he seemed to know that it would be futile to keep asking the same question when Doiley would just deny it.   
“A white winged cross-bill, a long eared owl.” started Doiley I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and with a sigh I stopped scrutinizing the scout and went back to looking at his friends and fellow scouts. I spotted one watching us, or well more then one was watching us but this boy looked like he had something to say but was to nervous to say it.   
I nudged Jughead with my shoe and when he looked back at me I pointed out the scout with a jerk of my chin he looked and frowned.   
“Oh and Cheryl, sitting by the river soaking wet.” Finished Doiley. 

The scout who had been eyeing us was sitting in Pop’s with his dad with a sundae in front of him. When his dad got up to go to the bathroom Jughead quickly slid into the booth in his spot. Stealing a cherry from the top of the sundae I climbed into the booth next to Jughead.   
“What the hell man!” exclaimed the scout throwing his hands up in the air.   
“I saw the way you were looking at us.” I said.   
“During grizzly training.” Clarified Jughead. He picked up the clean spoon from the table and pulled the sundae closer to himself taking a spoon full he ate it offering me some but I declined.   
“You’re hiding something.” accused Jughead.   
“It’s Scoutmaster Doiley.” Said the scout, oh so that’s what he’s called.   
“He’s lying.” he added.   
“About what?” Asked Jughead   
“The gunshot it was him.” he said. Jughead frowned slightly and I scrunched my nose in a furrowed brow frown.   
“He was teaching us how to shoot targets.” He said.   
“Dilton Doiley shot the gun on July 4th?” asked Jughead making sure that he had his info correct.   
The scout leaned in conspiratorially.   
“He’s a hardcore survivalist. He says if we don’t protect ourselves no one will.” said the scout. Jughead looked down his lips thinning. He glanced at me my face grim. 

A few minutes later we found ourselves walking back to the drive in when I received a text my heart beat sky rocketing and sweat almost immediately breaking out on my hands. I stopped walking and nervously pulled out my phone only to sigh a breath of relief when my contacts said Betty.   
Jughead at some point had noticed I had stopped walking so he stopped as well turning around to look at my curiously.   
“It’s a text from Betty.” I said answering his un-asked question. I opened my phone and pulled up the text reading it in my head before shooting off a text telling her I’d come. Meet her there.   
“Apparently there’s this ‘playbook’ that some footballers use Veronica, her and a few girls are breaking into the school tonight to and she wants my help. I told her I would go.” I said pocketing my phone. I looked in the direction we came and back to Jughead and the direction we were going. “I think I have enough time to put everything away at the shack.” I said.   
“Nah just give me your bag. I’ll take it back and I’ll play a bad movie in my sorrow of you not being there, I’ll also man the snack booth because I’m so generous.” He said I smiled.   
“Thanks Juggie.” I said handing him my backpack I squeezed his hand before turning around and leaving him.   
I was walking next to a boy named Kevin, he was funny and gay. He greeted me as Walking Bi Flag which you know kind of reminded me that I was wearing the bi colors.   
I was holding a flashlight kindly provided by Betty. Everybody included in this mess was. Betty, Veronica, Obviously, Kevin and a red head named Ethel   
“Foot ball players behaving badly, what else is new?” commented Veronica.   
“The Coach’s song being ringleader, I mean just how depraved is this town?” She asked   
“Color me impressed.” Said a new voice from behind us we all gasped in shock turning around to see Cheryl “A B and E with, B and V. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Betty?” Asked Cheryl in a confusing jumble of letters. I frowned in confusion was that supposed to be eligible. Betty did what any sane person would do and ignored what Cheryl had just said.   
“What are you doing here, Cheryl?” She asked.   
“And where did you get those thigh high boots? They’re amazing.” Asked Kevin excitedly.   
“Trev told Valerie, who told Josie, who told Ginger who told Tina who told me.” said Cheryl and I swear to god this girl doesn’t know how to make a simple sentence “And I thought I would help out.” She ended finally. Her hand on her hip.   
“Help out or derail our investigation.” Asked Betty, Cheryl flashed her light into Betty’s face.   
“Get over yourself, Betty.” she said. Ethel at some point had wandered off and now she was calling our attention to her.   
“Hey guys get in here.” She said. She was by a locker and she was holding a book open.   
“Trev was right they didn’t even bother to hide it.” said Ethel, her voice wavered a bit as she flipped through the pages. Betty shone her light on the pages and we quickly found Veronica’s name.   
“New girl? is that what I’m reduced to? Nine points?” asked Veronica.   
“Better then big girl seven point five.” pointed out Ethel pointing out her name among the list.   
“Polly’s in this book.” Said Betty stunned. I mouthed Polly to myself, who’s Polly?  
“Next to Jason’s name.” Said Cheryl. Well I know who Jason is obviously but who is Polly. I’ll have to ask Jughead.   
Betty turned breaking from our formation. “I’m so sorry, Betty.” Said Veronica.   
“This isn’t… Jason would never.” defended Cheryl though it seems even she could properly defend him.   
“It’s right there, Cheryl!” exclaimed Betty “your brother hurt my sister this is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women we’re objects for them to abuse and when they’re done with us they shame us into silence they have zero remorse for the lives they destroy” and Betty was kind of rubbing it in. I get it but still Cheryl had just lost her twin. Jason lost any redemption he could of had and well it’s sad, and Cheryl is heart broken obviously so obviously this would be a hard pill to sallow and well Betty is being harsh. “Maybe I don’t know Jason.” Said Cheryl heart broken.   
“I’ll take a picture, we’ll show it to Wetherbee.” said Veronica. She pulled out her phone, and took a picture of the book.   
“It’ll be the perfect cover for your expose, Betty.” She said.   
“Yeah, but no. these girls deserve justice, don’t you think Cheryl?” asked Betty and I sighed through my nose crossing my arms over my chest.   
“You want vengeance?” asked Betty approaching Cheryl and Veronica. “You want to go full dark no stars, Veronica? I’m with you.” she said “And I have a plan.” She added.   
Veronica started smiling and I looked down alarmed and nervous about what the two girls were going to do. I snapped my rubber band. 

I got back to the shack and dramatically threw my body at the bed well I didn’t exactly throw I doubt the bed would withstand that and you know what I don’t want to share the floor with Jughead so I more delicately laid down in the bed with a groan.   
Jughead chuckled looking at me from where he was manning his post at the projector making sure it was still playing and nothing was going wrong with the tape and also suffering through the movie with the rest of the audience of The south-side serpents.   
“Regret your movie choice yet. I don’t think you really thought it through huh Juggie.” I commented.   
He rubbed his eyes. “Oh yeah I didn’t think it through.” He said and I laughed at his suffering.   
“So what’s up with you, and the uh Play book?” He asked flopping his hands down onto his legs.   
“Well veronica and Betty are going to get revenge which worries and alarms me. Betty was being a bit of a bitch towards Cheryl who showed up randomly because we found out that Polly who ever that is was in the book next to Jason’s name. They assigned points for the girls in the book and funnily enough I am not in it. Not that I’m surprised and weirdly I feel jealous.” I said in one long breath.   
“Polly is Betty’s sister.” said Jughead after a while of unloading that whole spew of info.   
“Well that shows why Betty was acting like a bitch.” I said.   
I turned over onto my stomach propping my head up on my hand so I could look at Jughead properly now.   
“So we doing anything tonight after the movie?” I asked.   
“Yeah there’s a thing happening in town.” Said Jughead.   
“Hmm” I hummed turning back onto my back. “Wake me up when we have to go.” I informed him while getting myself comfy. 

I was hiding with Jughead at where ever the fuck we are. To be completely honest I completely zoned out and I haven’t exactly stopped. We’re leaning up against a little wall and Jughead was peering over it watching the crowds as The Pussycats were preforming.   
I was sitting on my ass against the wall not bothering to look with him. I wouldn’t get any info anyway from how my mind is right now so I was to lazy to bother trying.   
I dragged my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on them peering over at Jughead watching him instead. He was far more interesting then whatever was happening down there.   
My attention was miraculously stolen by Archie sneaking up to us.   
He was watching over the wall as well now having caught both our attention he glanced at us in greeting.   
“are you sure it was worth sneaking out for some locally sourced Munster?” asked Jughead stealing glances towards the red head.  
“I helped write that song, man.” said Archie proudly   
“Not bad” Jughead remarked.  
I leaned forward slightly so I could see Archie better.   
“It’s good.” I said.   
“I’d love to stay but we got to shake down an evil adventure scout, see you.” Said Jughead. Oh that’s why we’re here.   
He stood up his back still bent so he wasn’t standing tall. He held a hand out to me to help me up and I took it even though I didn’t need the help but this way he could give me a reassuring squeeze that made my hand ache in a beautiful way.   
We left Archie to go find Doiley.   
We walked down the steps till we were close enough to talk to Doiley but were still taller then him.   
“We talked to one of your scouts.” Started Jughead.   
“We know you fired the gun.” I stated.   
“Which makes you both a liar and a public menace.” Said Jughead. Doiley pushed himself away from the wall and looked at them nervously.   
“So what if I did?” he asked defensively. “I was doing the adventure scouts a favor.” He claimed.   
“Somebody has to teach them how to stand their ground, the way this towns been going…” Jughead took this time to interrupt him.   
“Save it for your statement, which you can make to Sheriff Keller or to us.” we both looked down our noses at him making sure he knew we had the upper hand. I felt a slight pang of nerves about whether or not he would fall for my confidence.   
“I suggest the latter.” said Jughead with his eyes narrowed.   
Doiley gulped.   
“Blue and Gold offices tomorrow.” Said Jughead when Doiley didn’t give an answer, and with that we walked past Doiley and made our way out of the, town hall?

It was later in the night and I was brushing my teeth staring at a stained and cracked mirror in the questionable bathroom that belonged to the drive in movie theater. I was already in my sleep wear, a tank top that had no business being as tight as it was and was no doubt going to show the first signs of my nipples hardening from cold air, and my now grimey pair of sweats. Well grimey is a harsh word but it is in some definite need of a wash especially they start smelling offensive. And well I was staring in the mirror while brushing my teeth not because i”m vain, I mean I don’t have a lot to be vain about anyway what with my prematurely grey hair, my serious eye bags, my square face, my large nose small mouth and some seriously caterpillar levels of bushy eyebrows which was slowly growing out of control now since I hadn’t exactly thought about bringing tweezers with me when I left my house in a blind panic to avoid my apparently wannabe rapist father. Shit. rapist. He was going to rape me. I grappled at the sink tooth brush dangerously close to the grimey basin. I felt light headed.   
How is this life anymore, one day I’m living in a house with an alcoholic father but at least I was living in a house, I had a relatively normal teenage life, I had a girlfriend for a year before I broke up with her 6 months ago I had friends who I don’t think would’ve stuck with me past high school but it was normal. Now I’m on the run from a father who tried to rape me because I look like my mother who left us, I’m living in a shack with a random boy I met when I broke into his home because he is also homeless and now I’m living in a town with some many conspiracies and conspiracy theorist would go absolutely insane here that or they would be a very fulfilled individual.   
There was a knock at the door. I sucked in a breath realizing I hadn’t been breathing while I was thinking but I don’t know if this is better seeing as when i remembered to breath I started hyperventilating. The sink felt gritty against my fingers it made me sweat as adrenaline pumped through my body.   
“Rizzo? Are you okay?” asked the familiar voice of the boy I had grown quite fond of.   
“Jug” I gasped out between heaving breaths, I could hear actual wheezing. My eyes were growing blurry from tears building in them.   
“Rizzo I’m coming in.” I don’t know if he even heard me as my voice had been only a weak breath but either way He came in. I’m lucky I didn’t lock the door I guess. I looked over at the boy my body heaving as I desperately clung to the sink my legs shaking as I tried not to fall on my ass though I don’t doubt the ache of it might be enough to break me out of this but I had enough of my mind with me to know I would regret that come school tomorrow.   
“Shit” Said Jughead, I couldn’t really see him he was just sort of blurry, dark spots were now dancing across my vision and that wasn’t good and that realization was only making things worse.   
I swayed and he rushed for me before I could fall he caught me against his chest and slowly lowered us to the floor. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed.   
I rolled my head back against him trying to make my airway larger when It felt like I was choking on air.   
I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and it was so fast and it was making it harder to try and pace my breaths.   
“Rizzo, tell me what you see.” he said I shook my head.   
“I-I c-can’t” I stuttered out with my breath. I can’t see, I can’t breath.   
“Then tell me what you hear. Tell me 3 things you can hear.” He said.   
“Y-your b-breathing, m-my heartb-beat, the the tap l-leaking.” I stuttered weakly rolling my head into his shoulder I could feel my breath puff back into my face from where it bounced off his shirt bringing back a smell of mint and a smell of well Jughead and it was not a bad smell despite the fact that he hadn’t showered to my knowledge.   
“Good, now count to five and breath in then let it out to a count of five.” he said I did what he told me rockily at first but soon my breath became more even and soon I was breathing normally once again I collapsed fully into Jughead tension leaving my body and I sighed my tooth brush forgotten on the floor which I would seriously regret later actually I would regret being on the floor as well but that was a problem for later.   
I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax fully Jughead having abandoned squeezing my wrists was now slowly stroking them in a calming motion.   
“How did you know what to do?” I asked quietly. He didn’t answer at first and I came to the conclusion that he would not be answering but then he surprised me with information about his life before.   
“Jellybean used to get a lot of panic attacks, this is what I would do to calm her down. Only thing that would work. Well I never did the pain thing but since that seems to calm you down I decided to add that in.” he said stuntedly.   
“Jellybean?” I asked the name unfamiliar though I have a feeling.   
“My little sister. My mom took her to live with our grandparents and left me with dad and well we both know how that turned out.” He said I scowled to myself. I can’t begrudge someone running away from what I assume was an unhealthy relationship I mean that’s what I did but if you take on of your children you have to take both.  
“I’m sorry.” I said looking up at him. He smiled ruefully down at me his face pinched.   
I sighed.   
“I need a shower.” I said after a while of silence he huffed a quite laugh.   
“Yeah me too.” he said “but this is as good as it gets unless you have gym then you get your shower time during school.” he said I frowned in disappointment I thought he had a secret but I guess not.   
“Oh well.” I said. I awkwardly got up regretfully plucking my toothbrush off the floor I scowled at it.   
“I can buy you another toothbrush, they’re like a dollar.” He said I looked at him to make sure he was sure before I placed it on the sink for later disposal. I turned around to him he got up and was brushing his knees. “Come on.” he said nodding his head to the side.   
His beanie was slightly lopsided so I came over and quickly fixed it for him before heading back to the shack him following.   
We were laid down in bed and it was pitch black and despite the fact that I had exhausted myself earlier I was too scared of the nightmares that will surely come. Jughead seemingly awake as well rolled over so he was facing me.   
I sighed rolling onto my back to stare up at a ceiling I couldn’t see.   
“I ran away because my dad kissed me. He popped my jeans open before I bit his lip and pushed him out I think i know he was going to do more and I managed to lock him out and as soon as I could I packed everything and ran, he said I look like my mother, but I don’t she was prettier, super model esque had jet black hair and startling blue eyes. Got these souless eyes from my dad.” I said false calm in my voice really I just wanted to cry but I feel like I’ve done enough crying and I don’t want to waste anymore tears on him.   
“Shit.” said Jughead I nodded my head even though I knew he couldn’t see me. I screwed up my face in an attempt to stop the tears from welling to my eyes and the sob from breaking from my chest. I shook my head and cleared my throat.   
“Well it happened and I’m here, and I’m glad I’m here because then I wouldn’t have met you. The world is weird that way where something horrible can happen but you can be even slightly happy for it because of where it leads you.” I said with a finality. Sure it hurts to remember and it pains me even now away from it all but it pains me even more to think of never meeting Jughead or any of the others about how sad and boring my life would’ve turned out. No real friends maybe ever, desk job with a divorced partner and a couple children I have joint custody on and okay I had a pretty bleak outlook on my life but now I can’t help but see my outlook change to fit in my new life.   
“Goodnight.” I said rolling over facing to the wall I closed my eyes forcefully and wished sleep onto myself.   
“Goodnight Rizzo.” Said Jughead. Two screwed up kids sharing a bed, sharing a mockery of a home, but two screwed up kids who didn’t quite mind their situation anymore. 

The next day the coach booted Chuck and the rest of his sleazy friends off the football team.   
Weatherbee suspended Chuck all the girls in the school were lined up like soldiers going to battle as some clapped and some took videos Betty glaring at Chuck as he walked by and Cheryl looking triumphant.  
Betty had burned the book Cheryl as witness.  
And just like Jughead had told him, Doiley was at the blue and gold offices that day, Jughead sitting on the desk with Betty standing behind it and me sitting on the floor in the corner watching.   
“If you publish a story saying I fired that gun my life will be ruined.” said Doiley and i don’t doubt that.   
“I’ll be banished from the Adventure scouts and charged with a misdemeanor.” He said.   
His attitude suddenly shifted causing me to watch him curiously. “So what if I have a better story?” He asked and this gained everyone’s attention Jughead glanced back at Betty.   
“If I tell you what I know promise me the gunshot stays between us.” demanded Doiley because of course he would demand that.   
“You have our word as journalists.” Said Betty coming around the desk.   
“I saw something at sweet water river that no one else saw…. Ms Grundy’s car.” Said Doiley self satisfied with this bit of info. My eyes barely widened but inside I was freaking out Oh shit. Archie, Archie and his inappropriate love thing with Ms Grundy.   
I shared a look with Jughead. Archie had been at the river, Jughead never told me but I could work it out myself I wasn’t stupid from all the confessing things Archie had been talking about it wasn’t hard to work out. I nervously went for my rubber band but Jughead glanced down at it and shook his head. Right it would be to obvious my panic would show and Betty would wonder so I opted for subtly sitting on my hands to avoid doing anything.   
“By the river’s edge. She was there.” said Doiley. Betty glanced to Jughead but Jughead was to busy panicking to notice and remember to share a look with her. He was thinking about Archie and how he couldn’t protect Archie anyway he would be willing to do.  
He thought a silent sorry to the red head because his nature wouldn’t allow him to take sides against Betty and him and it would come down to that.   
Betty would get down to the problem it was her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the panic attack in this is based off my experience of my panic attacks

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I only watched the first season of Riverdale because I just couldn't stand the drama of the rest of the seasons but who knows maybe I will one day. Anyway I love Jughead so even though I'm not very emotionally attached to the show I was like Jughead tho.


End file.
